Again
by DemonRyu
Summary: Rinoa and Squall's Seed dance, with my take on what Squall was thinking. Slight fluffsongfic.


Squall watched the dancers without any interest. He had passed, was now a Seed.. Yet... He took a sip of his wine, then glanced upwards. A shooting star streaked across the sky, capturing his gaze till it faded into the darkness. He let his gaze fall downwards, and it seemed the star had stopped over a girl...

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door_

Her dark hair kissed her pale shoulders, and as if she felt the weight of his gaze, she turned. She was clad in white, unlike all of the others.. Who were dressed in hues of color. A rainbow swirled about them both, but his gaze was upon this angel, who pointed upwards. She had seen the star too? She smiled, and began walking towards him. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed as he studied her.

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

When she stopped in front of him, she smiled again. "You're the cutest guy here, dance with me?"  
He shook his head, this approach was too. Too what? But when she was smiling at him that way, perhaps she meant what she said? He couldn't be sure, nor could he ignore his training. She was pouting a little now, and had folded her arms. She tapped her chin in thought, then pointed an index finger as if she had gotten an idea.

"I know! You'll only dance with someone you like!"  
She clapped, as if she had figured it out, then she lifted her hand.  
"Look deep into my eyes..."  


_A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never_

Entranced, and a bit bemused, he did as asked. She rotated her wrist, as if casting a spell.  
"You're-going-to-like-me.... You're-going-to-like-me..." A pause. "Did it work?"

Squall shook his head, although this girl.. Woman was interesting; he wasn't going to play along. "I can't dance." The girl arched a brow, then grabbed his hand. "I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone." And she dragged him onto the floor behind her. They avoided hitting anyone, a miracle he thought. She suddenly stopped, and turned around. She glanced up into his eyes, taking away his breath for a moment, and then she guided his hands. She placed one on her slim waist, then took the other. And she began to guide him. He cursed his clumsiness, as he stumbled a few times. A voice was warning him in the back of his head, but he ignored it. After all, how many times had the Instructor taught him and others to dance?

_All of my life Where have you been I wonder if I'll ever see you again And if that day comes I know we could win I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Everything went well, well... not well at all, until he knocked into her, and made her stumble backwards. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and began to back off. He reminded himself, that he didn't want to be on the dance floor. However, she grabbed his hand again, and pulled him towards her once more.

He thought he heard her murmur please, and so resigned himself to fate. They began to dance once again, until a turn brought him to knock into a fellow Seed, who glared at him angrily. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, a thoroughly childish gesture. However, it struck something in Squall. She then glanced at him again, crinkling her eyes. He found himself looking into those dark depths, for the first time. Really looking into them.

_At every time I've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever_

They then danced. Perfectly, as though they were one. He found himself nearly smiling, and he noticed that his partner was. She mimed his moves perfectly, until they came to the final part of the dance. She was once again in his arms, their hands together; palm to palm. As they came to a stop, the lights seemed to fade, or perhaps it was all in his mind?

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

They both looked up as fireworks went off overhead. He tilted his head slightly, then looked at his partner. She was bathed in the afterglow of the fireworks, which set off her pale skin and white dress. She looked as though she had just fallen from that star they had seen earlier. But she wasn't looking at him, he noticed. Her gaze was on someone in the distance. Then, she smiled up at him, and patted his shoulder in thanks for the dance. With a wink, she hurried off.

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

He watched her go, his eyes growing a bit sad. A bit confused. Who was that girl? And why did he feel .. so.. What was he feeling? It was a dance!, he told himself angrily. A dance, nothing more. However, he waited until he could no longer see the pale slim figure before he turned to leave.  
  


_I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

  
  
---  
Disclaimers: Don't own the people or the song. FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft and 'Again' to Lenny. I- like an idiot, took this one off instead of the one I'd meant to. This was my first fan-fic ever written and put up on here. So, I'm reposting it instead of leaving it down. Feel free to review if you wish. 


End file.
